


It's You

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, soft Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Kara flies Cat's town car to the top of a cliff. What could've happened.





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching season one (the only season) and it's always bothered me how obvious it is that Cat knows right away in this scene.

“It’s you.”

The words fall from the smirking lips of her boss with an accusatory tone and Kara watches as she slowly turns on her heel, pushing the car door shut with one sharp push of a hip. The older woman paces a bit as Kara waits, throwing sly glances in her direction as she plays with her phone in her hands.

Back and forth she tosses it. Back and forth with care. She stops at one point, raises a finger and is about to say something when she suddenly shakes her head as though to clear it and laughs lightly, taking up her pacing again. 

Kara isn’t sure how to proceed. Usually, dealing with her boss is a lesson in humility…of ‘shut up and pay attention’ as quick as possible. But this, this is different. Cat is almost measuring her words and she doesn’t know how to handle it. “Miss Grant,” Kara starts, doing her best to keep this ‘interview’ short and sweet. “James said you wanted to talk…so let’s talk,” she says with her most authoritative stance.

Cat stares for about 30 seconds, running her eyes from the top of Kara’s head to the tip of her red boots. She gives her a very thorough once-over. Then, she can’t seem to help it. She burst into giggles. She giggles uncontrollably, doubling over with laughter with the giddiest smile on her face. One like Kara has never seen before. And she’s seen this woman through a lot of things. It’s more than enough to distract her that she forgets her ruse and cracks the tiniest of smiles towards her mercurial boss as she works through her laughing fit. 

Kara waits and watches patiently in confusion as Cat finally calms down, tilting her head back towards the stars and breathing in a deep and apparently calming breath, watching as her exhale turns to a foggy mist in the moonlight. She turns with a smile still firmly on her face and lifts a hand up, beckoning towards the new hero with her fingers. “Kara, come on down here. I don’t mind the few inches you have on me in the office, but this is ridiculous.”

Kara freezes like a deer in the headlights as she struggles not to swallow her own tongue. “You…” she manages to get out in what sounds more like a croak. She coughs and blushes as she tries and fails to get her bearings. ‘James said this wouldn’t happen’ she keeps repeating in her head. She just might throw him into space for this. Cousin be damned.

“Kara,” Cat says again in a sing-song voice, pulling her from her murderous thoughts.

Rao, she has a nice voice.

Kara squeezes her fingers into her fists and lowers herself to the ground with a thump. She can do this, she repeats in her head over and over again. A deep breath. “Miss Grant,” she begins with a fearful yet playful smile, “I’m not sure who this Kara is, but I assure you, we’ve never met before.” She ends up a few feet from Cat, hands on hips and what she hopes is a smirk on her face. 

Cat rolls her eyes and turns again walking a few paces away before turning slowly on her heel to face her again, hesitating. “Look, I get it,” she begins, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know how I am in the office, Kara. So, I get it. I do.”

“Miss Grant,” the hero tries to interject again, but Cat holds up a hand.

“I’m the worst, I know,” she says with a sigh, another roll of her eyes and a flutter of her hand. “My son says I’m far too ‘extra’ when I’m not at home with him.” She stops and waits for Kara to meet her eyes. When she finally catches them, she doesn’t look away. “I knew it for a second, you know…when I saw the footage of you standing on that plane’s wing, I thought I knew it was you,” she almost whispers and shakes her head knowingly. “I doubted myself and I never, ever do that,” she says flustered. 

Kara is so stunned by the turn of events that she stays quiet and lets her talk. She watches as Cat paces again, ending up leaning against the side of her sleek, black town car. She almost feels guilty, letting her boss put herself through the paces this way. “Cat,” she begins lightly.

Green eyes meet hers in the dim lighting of the moonlit cliff. “I may not be the nicest boss, darling, but I’m definitely not blind. I cannot have an assistant as attractive and nice as you and not be able to recognize her with her glasses off and her hair down,” she says as she stares Kara down. “I’m not the hard-ass I make myself out to be, Kara,” she says hesitantly, softly. “I may do lots of things to get the coverages I want, to keep my newspaper’s workers employed, but I would never, ever expose you.” 

She says it with such conviction, such softness that Kara can hardly breathe. She can’t take her eyes away from her lips, her deep green eyes which still hold hers so intently. She swallows hard, trying to draw moisture to her throat…to be able to say something, anything. “It’s dangerous,” is the only thing she can get out, her eyes tearing and cheeks blushing again with emotion. “It’s dangerous for you to know who I am, Cat.”

The older woman nods lightly. “I can understand that.” She reaches out a hand and Kara is unable to refuse. She circles her fingers around Cat’s slight wrist and feels the other woman tug at her to come closer. Close enough to smell her perfume, to see the tiniest of smile lines at the edges of her eyes and to hear the overwhelming beating of her heart in her ears. It’s calm and soothing and Kara knows she can’t…could never lie to this woman again. 

“You’ve never pronounced my name correctly before,” is the only thing she can think to say and she winces as soon as it leaves her lips.

Cat chuckles. “Of course, I haven’t,” she says, twisting her wrist and squeezing the hero’s fingers. “And I still won’t,” she whispers playfully. 

Kara finally cracks a tearful smile at the other woman’s teasing. “I guess there are a few exclusives in my future?” 

“A few, but only if you’re willing, ” Cat says teasingly...lightly, eyes never leaving the light blue of her assistant’s…her hero’s eyes.

Kara smiles shyly. “I may be…willing.”

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
